


A little Accident

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Malicorn Cops [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Malicorn, Sexual Content, Slavery, red stuff all over the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mauve has just started his cooking lessons and wants to prepare a treat for the family. Things don't work out like he has planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Year 5054 of the Phoenix Empire timeline.

"Mauve?! Oh my god, Mauve! What happened?!"

While normally, the voice of my mistress was one of my favourite sounds, right there and then it was the last thing in the whole wide universe I wanted to hear. She couldn't be home! Not now! Not yet, when I had so completely messed up.

In bleak despair I looked up from where I was kneeling on the kitchen floor, the cleaning rag hanging in my hands useless now. Too little, too late.

She was standing in the doorway, a paper bag with groceries in her arms, her eyes huge with horror at the scene presented to her.

And it had all started so promisingly. 

She had called in earlier, letting me know that she and Alexej would have to work late today and asked me to prepare some sandwiches for them and put them in the fridge so she wouldn't have to cook when they got home.

I hadn't progressed very far in my cooking lessons at the house slave school they had enrolled me at, but in my arrogance I had felt confident I could do better then sandwiches. So I decided to make noodles with tomato sauce. Nothing too fancy. But a good solid meal. They were working so hard at making Malicorn the safest planet in the Empire. They deserved good food.

And it went deceptively well at first. Like I had been taught at school, I cooked the tomatoes on low heat for over an hour until they turned to a nice, fragrant mush. Only then did I set up the noodles to cook. Then I poured the tomato mush into the blender to turn it into the smooth, creamy texture our teacher had showed us at school.

Only I didn't put the lid on tightly enough. And when I switched on the blender it suddenly turned it a murderous volcano, throwing hot tomato mush all over the kitchen. The smart thing would have been to turn if off. Instead I dove for cover. Stupid, stupid slave instincts. 

By the time I had gathered my wits the evil contraption had covered the kitchen in red. There was even tomato mush dripping down from the ceiling.

A lesser slave would have broken down crying.

I grit my teeth, gathered cleaning gear and set to work. 

Mistress Andrea loved her kitchen. It was her sanctuary and it was a great honour that she was willing to share it with me. I had to make sure she didn't witness this catastrophe.

But I had time. They would be home from work late and I could still get this mess cleaned up and make them sandwiches and they would never have to know. Though I had no idea how to hide the tomato stains on the very white ceiling.

Only she was here now. A look at the clock - also decorated with a spiteful blotch of tomato mush - which hung above the door confirmed that Mistress Andrea was in fact early. Probably whatever they had been working on had resolved itself and she had been looking forward to a nice, relaxed evening. And I had ruined it. 

My capacity of staying brave was quickly reaching its limit, but I somehow managed to suppress a sob. I wouldn't break down and cry now. I would somehow convince her that I had everything well in hand and she didn't need to worry about anything.

"Mauve?" she pulled my attention back to her, now speaking much more softly. She set the grocery back down safely in the living room and slowly picked her way through the mess. "Are you hurt, darling?"

I tried to put on a cheerful smile which apparently didn't work to well, judging from her worried frown. "Yes, mistress. It was just a little accident. I'll have the kitchen..."

With a noisy SPLAT a large chunk of tomato detached from the ceiling above her and landed right on her head.

So far she had been focused on me, but now I watched in horror as she raised her head and studied the blotchy mess her kitchen ceiling had turned into. My mouth was moving soundlessly, trying to come up with something, anything to say.

Her eyes returned back to study me and now there was a glint in her eyes. Oh boy, she was angry. I was in so much trouble now.

And then my most amazing, wonderful mistress started to laugh. It bubbled out of her in pure mirth, loud and beautiful and all my despair evaporated. Her laugh was infectious and now that she wasn't angry it was incredibly funny. How I sat there, spattered with tomato mush in a tomato mush covered kitchen. I laughed, too. Still chuckling she made the last steps to reach me and then crouched in front of me, carefully scanning me for any injuries.

"I... the blender... it... kind of exploded..." I tried to explain.

"Yeah, the lid doesn't fit right." She answered, grinning. "You have to hold it down real tight."

Gently she wiped a splotch of tomato mush from my face with her finger and then tasted it curiously. "Oh, this is nice." She viewed the kitchen again. "A shame we won't be able to have it for dinner."

"I'm so sorry I ruined the kitchen." I tried to apologize, but she waved me off.

"Nonsense, darling. It happens to the best of us." She smiled at me reassuringly. "And now I have a perfect excuse to finally make Alexej paint it in a colour I like. It has been like this since before I moved in with him."

She looked at me thoughtfully. I expected her to be thinking about suitable colours for her kitchen so I was taken by surprise when she leaned forward and licked tomato mush off my cheek with one long, sensual swipe of her tongue.

Usually Alexej was my drug of choice, but now, here, in the middle this mess, the kiss of her tongue sent fire racing down my spine and I couldn't help but moan. 

She smirked. "Maybe we don't have to waste all of that yummy sauce." She purred. "I wonder where else you have some hidden, hm? Guess I'll have to do a body search."

"I... uh..." I groaned and then helplessly collapsed backward when she pushed me insistently. I was covered in tomato mush anyway. No need to try and keep clear of the sticky mess all over the floor.

I sighed happily when she leaned over me and continued licking first my face, then my throat.

"Shirt. Off." She then ordered in that no nonsense voice that always worked so well on both me and Alexej when she wanted us to do something particularly sexy to each other.

I scrambled to obey, which wasn't as easy as I would have liked it to be with the shirt all sticky with half dried tomato. She took the shirt from my hands and flung it in the general direction of the laundry basket where used kitchen towels were collected.

"Mmh." She purred and then leaned over me again with the glint of a hungry predator in her eyes.

The next few minutes I spent moaning and squirming as she slowly licked me clean. I wanted to touch her, return her generous caresses, but my hands were soundly slapped away and then placed above my hand with a stern growl to keep them there.

Then my chest and belly were perfectly clean and she grinned at me with a toothy smile. I jerked when she popped the first button of my denims. My cock was so hard it hurt, trapped in much too tight confines. One by one she opened the buttons, enjoying how I jerked up every time. I was panting and sweating helplessly, when my cock finally sprang free.

"Mistress…" I pleaded breathlessly.

She laughed softly. "Yes, darling."

Then she leaned down and I felt her soft lips on me again, this time fitting snugly around my cock.

She had done this before a few times, but never had I been alone with her, never had she been the sole focus of all my pleasure. And never had she swallowed me down like she did now.

A strangled shout escaped me, my hips trying to thrust up but kept immobile by her firm hands.

Oh, she was good. She was brilliant. She was a clever beast, playing me like a violin and I quickly lost all coherent thought, whining and crying and begging.

I have no idea how long she played with me, but it felt like an eternity of bliss.

When she finally allowed me to come I cried out again, loud enough for the neighbours to hear me.

It was someone else who did hear me, though.

"Mauve?! Oh my god, Mauve! What..?!" Alexej's voice brought me back to reality with almost the exact words my mistress had used when she first walked in.

I somehow forced my eyes opened and gazed at him drowsily, standing there in the kitchen doorway, looking shocked.

"Just having a little snack before dinner." My gorgeous mistress answered his question cheekily. "I suggest we order pizza tonight."


End file.
